The disclosure relates to digital image manipulation in general, and more particularly, to digital image magnification and pinching.
Digital image manipulation describes many different types of modifications and transformations that may be performed on digital images. Examples of image manipulation operations include rotation, magnification, pinching, warping, edge detection, and filtering.
In some applications, operations such as magnification and pinching may help a user to see or appreciate fine details in an image. Rotation may help a user to understand an image from a certain perspective, or may orient an image for a specific use. In other applications, digital image manipulation may be performed for the sake of amusement, for example, pinching or magnifying a portion of an image to change a facial expression in a photograph. Digital image manipulation techniques are also used in industry, in applications including pattern recognition, feature extraction (e.g. in video surveillance and human motion analysis), image restoration, image enhancement, warping/morphing for computer animated sequences, and biomedical image processing.
A number of digital image manipulation techniques are commercially available in the form of photograph editing software. Embedded devices, such as digital cameras and mobile telephones, also have digital image manipulation functionality.